Operation: SOCCER
by LG65
Summary: 3rd European Mission. It is the 5th Annual KND All Star Soccer Match, and a young soccer operative recruits his team for what may be the best game of his life.


Disclaimer: The teams I place in this story are owned by the Italian Football League (or Italian Serie A). I do not own KND.

KND: (c) Mr. Warburton

Operation: S.O.C.C.E.R.

Soccer Operatives Crack Cup Engaging Rivals

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 12:00 PM (7:00 AM ET)  
Place: Rome, Italy

An entire crowd gathered around Stadio Olimpico for a friendly match between Juventus and A.S. Roma. It seems that everyone in Rome has been anticipating this match for some time now.

This crowd loves everything about soccer. The stadium is filled with chants, cheers and high energy from the fans.

In the end, Juventus took the match 3-2. Even after the match, people would take part in soccer activites. In Italy, soccer is the way of life.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 65 and his team were walking back to their hotel. "Wow! Was that a great match or what!" he cried

"That's what I love about soccer. The cheering of the crowds, the cheering of the crowds, the sweet-looking goals and tons of fandom. I wish one day I could play in a major soccer match."

Just then, a soccer ball hit his head! He was knocked down. "Well, you're right." Numbuh 3 said

Numbuh 1 picked up the ball. It had a KND logo on it. "Sorry about that!" a kid cried, "Is he OK?"

Numbuh 65 got up. "I'm... OK."

He faced a young man with a blue Italian soccer jersey numbered 195, a headband showing Italy's colours of the flag and a pair of black cleats. "Numbuh 195," Numbuh 65 greeted him "What's up?"

"You know this operative?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Yeah." Numbuh 65 said, "We used to play soccer together."

"I now lead Sector S which is my soccer team." Numbuh 195 said, "I'm also a player and coach of my team."

"Do you have any games coming up?" Numbuh 2 asked

"We've got one. It's an all-star game. It's a Kids Next Door tradition. A number of operatives from every sector take part in an annual soccer match at Stadio Olimpico. Our group of sectors which are N-Z will battle Sectors A-M."

"Do you still have any spots left?" Numbuh 1 asked

Numbuh 195 looked at the official list. "Umm... I have six spots left. You're all in."

The team cheered. "But, you won't be playing yet."

The team groaned. "But, don't worry. Numbuh 65 and I will whip this team into shape before our match begins."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Numbuhs 65 and 195 got their team ready for the big match. The team practised their offensive skills, defensive skills and other key plays. There were lots of running, kicking of balls and lots of miles ran around the field during practice.

On the day before the match, Numbuh 195 brought in the team uniforms. The shirts were striped in both red and black. The KND logo was on the front of the shirt. The operatives' numbers were on the back. The shorts were also striped in red and black and it has the letter of the operatives' representing sectors.

"Numbuh 65," Numbuh 195 said, "May I see you for a moment?"

"Sure." Numbuh 65 replied aand he walked to the coach/player.

"I've been thinking, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 195 said, "You're a good kid. I knew it right when I first met you back in Pre-K. So, I figured..."

He brought out Numbuh 65's jersey. "Why don't I make you assistant captain of the KND Sector Alpha team?"

His jersey had the letter 'A' on it. "Wow. Thanks... Luigi." Numbuh 65 said

"Go kick some tail... Luis." Numbuh 195 said and he put on his jersey. It had the letter 'C' on his shirt denoting that he is the captain of his squad.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the match. The crowd is filled with kids of all races, religions and creeds. It is the 5th Annual Kids Next Door All-Star Soccer Match. The two all-star soccer teams lined up for the Italian National Anthem.

When the national anthem was finished, Bradley came onto the field. The little skunk had the ball and the coin on its paw. The team captains stepped forward.

"Numbuh 86." Numbuh 195 said

"Numbuh 195." Numbuh 86 retorted

Bradley flipped the coin and gave a signal. Numbuh 195 spoke, "Heads, please."

Bradley revealed the coin. It shown heads. KND Sector Alpha got first ball. "Hey," Numbuh 195 called to Numbuh 86 "May the best team take all."

"I intend to, Numbuh 195." she replied

Numbuh 195 called his teammate Numbuh 190 to the centre. Everyone was in position. Bradley blew the whistle to start the match.

Numbuh 195 passed the ball to Numbuh 190. He looked around and made a pass to Numbuh 180. She was covered, so she decided to dump it into the KND Moon Sector zone. The Moon goalie, Numbuh 23 played the ball to the defense. Their defense advanced to the neutral line. Numbuh 80 made a pass to Numbuh 99. He made a pass to Numbuh 32. He was covered so he tried a pass to Numbuh 86. The ball flew up and she tried a header, but the ball flew past her. Numbuh 193 got the ball and made a long pass to Numbuh 190. He made a pass to Numbuh 197.

Numbuh 197 made a pass to Numbuh 195. Numbuh 80 dived for the ball and he got it, breaking up the play. He dumped the ball to the neutral zone. Numbuh 86 made signals for a play as she got the ball. "Come on, team!" Numbuh 65 cried from the sidelines, "Don't let up!"

Numbuh 86 deked everyone and made a shot. The goalie, Numbuh 200 made the save. He kicked the ball far into the neutral zone. Numbuh 195 headed the ball and carried on. He deked everyone and made a shot. Their goalie, Numbuh 23 knocked the ball from its path and it passed the goal line. Numbuh 195 was awarded a corner kick.

Numbuh 195 went to the corner left of the net. He waited for the whistle from Bradley. He aligned his team as he waited by giving them signs. Bradley blew its whistle. Numbuh 195 gave a good hard curling kick to the ball. The ball whooshed to Numbuh 180 for a header. It was a success, but the shot was wide.

Numbuh 23 was given a goal kick. She kicked it far into the neutral zone.

The same plays continued for almost the first half. However, at the 31st minute, Numbuh 80 deliberately tripped a player resulting in a free kick. Numbuh 180 took the free kick.

Numbuh 180 waited for the whistle. A wall of 3 Moon players was formed. Bradley blew the whistle. Numbuh 180 kicked the ball over the 'wall' and... Numbuh 23 made a brilliant save to keep the game scoreless.

At the 43rd minute, Numbuh 180 was given a yellow card for deliberately tripping Numbuh 99. The Moon team was awarded a free kick. As Numbuh 86 prepared for her free kick, the Alpha team formed a wall. Bradley blew the whistle. Numbuh 86 kicked the ball over the wall and... GOAL! The Moon Sector team led the match 1-0.

Two minutes later, Bradley blew the whistle to signal the end of the half. Both teams headed to the dressing room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Alpha dressing room, Numbuh 195 made a speech. "Good job, guys. You all are playing a great game out there. Keep it up. We may be down one goal, but we can still fight back to tie it, maybe win it. Numbuh 65, you provided great support from the sidelines. I think I will put you on, soon. Sector V, I may consider a place for you on the field."

"Thanks, Numbuh 195." Numbuh 65 replied, "If we're on the field, I will lead them to victory."

Then, he noticed Numbuh 1 doodling. "Yo, Numbuh 1." he cried, "What are you doing?"

"I think I have a play that could win us the match." Numbuh 1 said,

"Well, then. Let's see it." Numbuh 65 said and he looked at it. He was astonished. "Perfect!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, the players rushed back on the field to start the second half. Bradley blew the opening whistle. Numbuh 86 passed the ball to Numbuh 80. He made a pass back to Numbuh 86. She deked everyone and made a shot, but Numbuh 200 made an easy save. The good plays continued to connect throughout the match.

At the 57th minute, Numbuh 195 called Numbuh 180 to go off the field after an offside call. Numbuh 5 came on the field. Numbuh 80 did a light kick on the ball to make a pass. The pass was intercepted by Numbuh 5! She made a pass to Numbuh 195. His shot... deflected off Numbuh 23 and over the sideline.

Immediately, Numbuh 195 called Numbuh 197 off the field. Numbuh 4 came on in his place. He threw the ball to Numbuh 5. She made a pass to Numbuh 195. His shot... deflected off Numbuh 23 and across the goal line.

Right then, Numbuh 195 called Numbuh 193 off the field. Numbuh 3 came on in her place. "Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 195 cried, "Come take the corner kick!"

"All right!" Numbuh 4 replied, and went to the corner right of the net. He waited for the whistle. The whistle blew. Numbuh 4 kicked it. Numbuh 3 headed the ball. Numbuh 195 flipped his body for a reverse windmill kick. The ball got to his feet for a shot and... GOAL!

The match is tied at 1 goal each! Soon enough, the entire Sector V team was on the field. They made their presence felt by creating great scoring opportunities, playing good defense and making excellent plays!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the end of the match at the 85th minute, Numbuh 195 received the ball and was in all alone! But, Numbuh 86 chased him down and tripped him. The whistle blew. "What! What did I do wrong!" Numbuh 86 cried

Bradley raised the infamous yellow card. Numbuh 86 grew angry and began to argue with Bradley. Numbuh 195 slowly got up. He had one more substitution to make. He went to Bradley to confirm it. He went to the bench. Numbuh 65 ran over. "Numbuh 195," he said, "Why are you coming off?"

"I've been thinking." Numbuh 195 said, "If we win the match, I don't want the glory to myself. I want to share it with you. You wanted something for a long time and you will have it. Just trust me on this."

After a while, Numbuh 65 finally accepted. "OK. Rest well... Luigi."

"Win one for the team... Luis." Numbuh 195 replied

Numbuh 65 ran to the field. He called his Sector V friends. "Hey, guys." he said, "Numbuh 1, I think it's time to implement that play you created. But, we're all going to have to work together to make it count."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 2 decided to take the free kick. Bradley blew the whistle. Numbuh 2 made a light pass to Numbuh 3. She made a pass to Numbuh 4. He centered it to Numbuh 5. She passed it to Numbuh 1 on the left side. He was covered, so he tried a cross to Numbuh 65 and... Numbuh 86 stopped him inside the penalty box! Bradley blew the whistle and signaled for a Penalty Shot! "I knew this would come." Numbuh 195 thought from the sidelines. "The penalty shot is the most exciting play in any sport." He remembered that he and Numbuh 65 were taking mock penalty shots against each other. "This is you, Numbuh 65. Good luck, man."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 65 breathed in and out before his penalty shot. If he scores, his team could win the match. Otherwise, he would fail his trust for his soccer friend.

Bradley blew the whistle. Numbuh 65 rushed for the ball and... GOAL!

When it reached 90 minutes, Bradley blew the whistle to signal the end of the match. The KND Sector Alpha team cheered at their 2-1 victory! They raised their hero, Numbuh 65 for the game-winning penalty shot goal! At the post-game ceremony, Numbuh 362 awarded a trophy for Numbuh 195 for being the M.V.P. in the match. He signalled Numbuh 65 to go up with him. He shared his glory, his trophy and the love of the game with the hero of the match.

End Transmission 


End file.
